Sometimes It's the Little Things
by ObsessiveCompulsiveImpulsive
Summary: Caroline stopped, frozen in her place. She looked up at Kol, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Did you just fart?" - Koroline!Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Warning: Bits of smut, drama and OOC-ness on Kol's part, but nothing major. Or so I'd like to believe.

* * *

**Sometimes It's the Little Things**

by: ObsessiveCompulsiveImpulsive **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

"Holy shit, Caro - "_ breathe in deeply_

"Mmm?" _lick lick nibble_ _swirl_ suck.

"Oh, fuck yes! –"

"Hmmmmm." _bob up, down, up, down_

_"_Oh babyyyyy –"

"Hmm-mmm." _deeper deeper deeper_

PRRROOOTT!

Caroline stopped, frozen in her place. She pulled away and looked up at Kol, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Did you just fart?"

"Uh. Yeah?"

"In my face?"

"Not exactly. I mean, your face isn't in front of my ass."

"Kol! How could you!"

"Well I couldn't stop it. I had to let it go."

"Well you should have said something! Like, a warning or -"

"What do want me to do? Say, 'Sweetheart, can you stop sucking me for a second because I have to fart?' "

"Yes!"

"It's your own fault, anyway. You're the one who started this."

"That's not the point! What you did was absolutely uncalled for! Farting out of the blue? Ugh, what do you think -"

"Dammit, Caroline, it was just one little fart! Like you've never farted before."

"Not in anyone's face, no! That was so rude!"

"How was that rude? I—"

"And you didn't even say sorry afterwards!"

"I don't believe this. You want me to apologize for something that everyone does? That's bullshit."

"Not everyone farts in people's faces!"

"Well not everyone suddenly just pops up at a private corporate office to blow their boyfriend."

Caroline's eyes widened even more, her jaw dropping. Dead silence followed.

"...what did you just say, Kol?"

"Nothing."

"What did you call yourself?

"Nothing."

Caroline looked at Kol for a second longer before standing up. She sat on the couch away from him and quietly brought her hands to the sides of her arms, as if trying to embrace herself.

Kol groaned, swearing mentally at himself. Why the hell did he have to say the 'boyfriend' word?

He zipped his pants back and stood up from his seat behind the desk to hesitantly walk towards her. However, all his worries melted away when he sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean anything by saying it, Caroline. It just slipped."

"'It just slipped' means it has been on your mind for a while, then."

"No! That's— I mean…"

"You've been thinking about us."

Kol sighed resignedly. Of course he was thinking about them. He was thinking about her. Caroline, the smart, beautiful, feisty goddess who had captured not only his interest, but for the first time in a long, long while, his heart as well. Caroline, who refused to acknowledge this... 'thing' that they have, who told him outright that she didn't want to be in a committed relationship, that she just needed a fuck buddy and not a boyfriend.

"Yeah. I have. But who wouldn't. There's a lot of things I want to say, but I know what's on your mind and I'm doing my best to respect that."

"If you know what's on my mind, you wouldn't have -"

"I never forget. I try to keep it in my mind every time I'm with you. You've been jumping from one relationship to another all your life and this time you want to give yourself the time that you need to grow on your own." Another sigh. "You want your freedom."

"..."

"You don't want to be with me. I'm just scratching an itch. Believe it or not, I'm fine with that. I can be that guy if that guy is what you need right now."

"Kol..."

"But I can't not think about us, Caroline. You know how I fee about you. We've been doing this over and over. For a long time. And every time we do it just makes me feel even more -"

Caroline closed her eyes, shutting Kol's words off. She willed herself not to tear up, but it was taking more willpower than she had.

In all honesty, she didthink about them too. A lot. She thought about Kol and everything she felt for him, no matter how hard she tried to deny even to herself that she had feelings for him. She felt comfortable when she was with him. Safe. Happy. _Loved. _

She was inches away from falling in love with him. Or maybe, she already had.

But she wasn't sure if she herself was ready. Something was still holding her back. The timing wasn't right, or at least no yet. All her life she had been someone's girlfriend, and right now she needed to be herself first.

Her willpower could not match up to the emotions she felt when Kol suddenly held her hand and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Caroline felt her eyes welling up.

"Fuck." She said, wiping her eyes with her hands before the tears could fall.

And all of a sudden, it was as if a magic word had been said.

"Is that an invitation, Caroline?"

"Bastard."

That was all she could say. She didn't know where to go from there. The word came out more bitterly than she intended and Kol didn't miss it.

But he also didn't do anything about it.

"In that case, seeing as you're not protesting and bitching like you normally do, then I accept the invitation."

Kol saw her smile, a genuine small smile.

"Kol..."

But that moment wasn't _the_ moment, and Kol didn't want Caroline to say anything she might regret. He realized then and there that he really loved her, more than he had ever loved anyone ever before. He was willing to wait for her and he was willing to put her happiness before his own.

"It must have been something I ate…"

"What?" Caroline said, puzzled.

"Prunes. Sometimes I get gassy when I eat prunes."

"_What?"_

Kol was quiet for a second before he finally spoke.

"You told me to warn you before farting, right? Well… _excuse me_."

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
